What Happened
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ Sequel Of Here Without You ] In this sequel, everything is in Shuichi's POV.  We find out who his murderer was, and what events took place, that lead up to his death...


What Happened

By: Amako-chan

**Sum: When I heard the front door opening once more a mere hour later, I had to resist the urge to scream.**

"Look, I know I made my mistakes in the past…But, shouldn't I at least _call_ him, and sort all this out? I mean, I love _you_, not him…It's not as though _talking_ to him is going to hook him and I back up as a couple."

"I don't want you even _talking_ to him. Not even over a phone."

"I've told you already…_I don't love him. I love you._"

"And I love _you_. So please, _don't_ call him…Okay? _I don't trust him._"

"Do you trust _me_?"

"…Yes, I do. I just don't trust him. I know how he works. He's physically a powerful man…I've heard of his strength before many times from his brother and sister. He's a con artist too, he'll find excuses to coming here. And, I don't want him in my house. So _please_, just, _don't_ _call him_, okay?"

"You don't think I can protect myself?"

"…It's not that…It's just that…Didn't he take down one of Aizawa-san's band mates? If he can do that…Do you _really_ think you'd be much of a challenge for him? I know you're strong…Just, not strong _enough_ against him. So _please_…Don't call him when I'm out. If he's going to be coming here, I want to be here too. He won't lay _one hand_ on you if I'm around. _So please?_"

"…Fine."

"Thank you. I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."  
"Bye."

I watched him leave.

_I wish I'd listened to him._

_At least, I'd wish so later._

Sitting on my couch, watching t.v, having absolutely nothing better to do. I flipped through channels. But honestly, what's on t.v at five and six? News, and basically nothing else. So, I sat there, watching some woman and a bunch of family and friends, talking to some teenaged girl, who was _apparently_, addicted to drugs and alcohol. They were holding an intervention for her. All of them were crying, and the girl kept screaming at them.

Changing the channel, I found news about a woman who'd been arrested for a hit and run. And, a story on the little boy she'd hit. They showed friends and family of the small child, all at his funeral, and telling how close they were to him.

Changing the channel again, I found a soap opera. A man and a woman were standing in a living room. The man questioned the woman, telling her, to tell him something. And the woman hesitated, sighed, and then admitted that she'd slept with the man's brother. The scene faded out with a close up on the mans face, and his shocked expression.

_Personally, I wasn't surprised._

I changed the channel again. A show, where a woman sat in a chair. She was speaking to an audience, and a male sitting just across from her. A golden blonde male, with amber eyes. I couldn't believe it was him. He looked so upset.

**( On T.v )**

"_And here with us today, we have Eiri, Yuki. Famous, romance novelist. So, tell us Eiri-san…How's your book coming along? What can we expect?"_

"_I'd call it a tragedy…It's also a bit of a romance novel of course."_

"_I see…Do you have a title for it yet?"_

"_The title is still undecided."_

"_I see, and what lead you to your new novel idea?"_

"…_My personal life."_

_The audience cheered._

"_I'm sure it will be a huge hit then, Eiri-san."_

_He made no comment._

**( Off T.v )**

"Hm, new novel huh? So, you're writing about how I ripped your heart out of your chest…And, ditched you then? Well, maybe you'll become _decent_ enough to include _all _the facts in it…And tell _everyone_ how you treated me for those _three years._"

I continued with watching t.v for a while, and then eventually just dozed off.

I woke up much later, finding that the t.v volume was turned down a lot. It was very quiet. And that's when I heard the voice.

"He gave me a key, a long time ago, telling me, if I ever needed to come over and talk, I was more then welcome to…You'd think, that now that his offer has ended…He'd change his lock, or at least take back the key."

I shot up on the couch.

"Yuki…What are you doing here? Tohma wouldn't want you here…"

"He's not here. He doesn't know I'm here. And, if you don't tell him I was here, he won't have a problem. Besides…don't you want to talk?"

"Well…Yeah…But, I'd prefer it if Tohma were here…"

"Why's that? He's got you all scared about whether, or not, you can trust me. Doesn't he?"

My eyes grew.

"I could have guessed. Well, I guess it's not a surprise. What, with everything he knows about me. I guess I'm rather frightening, aren't I?"

With that said, he looked my way.

My breathing grew heavy.

He got up from the chair.

"So…Where do you want to talk? Out here? Or…Maybe in the bedroom?"

"Excuse me?!"

"What Seguchi doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides…It's been a while for us, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has been. That's because I don't love you anymore. I love Tohma, which is exactly why I ended up moving in with him in June. You know that."

"Do I now?"

"Y-Yes…"

Yuki got his hands on me.

I understood then, why Tohma didn't want him in his house when he wasn't home…

He was afraid of what Yuki would do to me, when he wasn't there to protect me.

I was knocked out…

I woke next, lying on some steps…And he was just heading out the door, where I couldn't see him, but I could hear him.

I groaned in all my agony…The pain alone was enough to kill someone.

I wanted to call for help, but who would I call?

Hiro? No…He was out on a date, and I didn't want to spoil that…

Ryuichi? No…He would come over sobbing and he wouldn't know what to do…Even though he's older then me…He doesn't act it at all, he's so much like a child, and I didn't want to see him crying.

Tohma?

How would I explain that to him?

I just lie there, bruised and bleeding for the longest time…

When I heard the front door opening once more a mere hour later, I had to resist the urge to scream.

"I'm home!" I heard a voice calling out.

That was the sweetest sound I'd heard all day. Yet, I could make no replies.

"Hm? That's not like him at all…Usually he would have come running out here. He's always hyper, I wonder where he went…"

He began searching the house for me, until, finally, he spotted me.

"Toh-ma?" I questioned softly. It hurt to talk.

"Yes…It—it's me…Shuichi…"

He didn't seem to be able to move, until he finally rushed onto the stairs next to me.

"Who—Who did this to you!"

"…" I couldn't answer. What would the point in that be anyways? Tohma would hunt Eiri down, and then what? Get hurt? No… I didn't want him hurt over _me_.

"Tell me Shu!"

I refused to answer the question. Tohma would not be hurt over me. Instead, I stared at him, seeing his eyes watered. I reached up, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. When I finished moving my hand through his bangs, he took hold of it. I was trembling.

"Please…Just—Just _tell_ me…"

When I saw him bow his head, crying…I felt my heart ripping to shreds.

"Tohma…I won't say who…It was, because then I'm…Just, being a snitch…What goes around…Comes around…They'll get what they deserve…"

This was a made up reason. In all honesty, I didn't want him risking getting himself injured. He had a good life ahead of him, and I wanted him to live it.

"…Shu…"

"Tohma...?"

"Yes Shu? What is it?"

Our eyes met, and seeing his caring expression, I smiled,

"I love you, Tohma."

"I love you too…Shu-chan…"

He released my hand, wrapping his arm around me. He held me closely, not wanting to let me go. In return, I wrapped my weakened arm around him. He leaned down, kissing me, and I kissed him back gently. After the kiss broke, we lie there, embraced in each others arms. He wanted to call 9-1-1, seeing as we could both tell my heartbeat was fading fast…But, I didn't want him to leave me alone…I knew I was going to die…I just didn't want to die without him right there beside me.

"Let me call them…Please Shu…" He kept begging…But, I refused.

"No, no Tohma…Don't…Don't call them…Just…Don't…I don't want to die…without you beside me…"

"_AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO_ _LEAVE_ _ME SHU-CHAN_!" He announced, holding me closer, as his sobbing increased.

"I can't live…_without you_…" He stated, his voice choking on his sobs.  
"No matter what Tohma, make me one last promise…" I could feel myself dying.

"Anything for you Shu-chan…"

"Don't _kill_ yourself after I'm gone." He seemed shocked by what I had said. Not because of what I was saying…But because of the fact that I was saying it.

"I…I…I just want..."

"Promise me!" I yelled with all my might.

"I…_I promise_…" He admits in defeat.

"I love you." I whisper once more. I can tell. I'm fading.

"I love you too…" He whispers back.  
I could feel myself slipping, fading, my heartbeat slowing down.

And then, darkness overlapped my vision.

I never woke up.

( End Flashback )

"Tohma," I cooed his name, standing there before him. In the human world I had never again opened my eyes…But, in this new world…As a being beyond the dead…I was alive.

He didn't seem to believe that it was me.

He was on his hands and knees, crying…

"Tohma…Why are you crying?"

I walked over, crouching before him. He looked up at me.

"…Shu…-chan…?"

I smiled a big grin at him,

"Hey, what's with all the tears?"

"I…I…I've _missed_ you…_So much_…"

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. We was soft, and felt skinnier than I remembered. They were right… The ones who controlled who came in, were right… He was starving himself slowly… I snapped out of my thoughts when he wrapped his arms around me in return. Yes… No doubt, he was definitely skinnier.

"I love you…Shu-chan…"

"I love you too, Tohma…" I said, squeezing him tightly, before letting him go. He was dying… He was starving himself…

"I have to go now though…I'm sorry…"

It hurt me to see him so small…So…Helpless…

I walked towards the window that lead out onto the balcony. Tilting my head back a little, looking towards the stars, I closed my eyes, the hot tears trailing my cheeks. Slowly, I faded away, as my heartbeat had faded away a mere week ago.

**( A.N: Okay, because I love you all so much, here's a sequel…A lot of you wanted to know what happened, so here it is … Hope you like it. )**


End file.
